Thanksgiving (featuring Noah)
by JojiMC
Summary: Noah is invited to Thanksgiving dinner with Owen and his family. He goes, thinking he will at least get some free food. However, he is in for a surprise...


**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Happy Thanksgiving Eve! This is the lightest one-shot I've written so far, and frankly, it didn't take very long to write. xD It's just meant for comedy, and the inspiration for it came to me on a whim. So, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

An Indian teenager stood at the step of a white two-story house with a red scarf, a black peacoat, and a bored expression. Having rung the doorbell, he checked his watch and looked around, seeing paper turkeys on the door and windows. A crisp breeze blew across his face, making his hair flap around.

"I'll get it!" came a young male voice behind the door. Heavy steps approached, and a boy the size of a sumo wrestler opened it. He had a crop of blonde hair and a grin matching his physique. "Noah!"

"Hey," Noah said, raising a hand in a halfhearted wave.

"You came!" Owen pulled him into a tight squeeze that knocked the breath out of him.

Noah pushed himself away and gasped for air. "Uh huh."

A girl with wild red hair came barreling down the stairs, whooping like a monkey. She landed at the bottom, racing to the door. "Noah!" Izzy tackled him into another hug. "You came!"

"That sounds familiar," Noah said, releasing himself from her grasp and dusting himself off.

"Hi, Noah!" came a high-pitched voice behind Owen and Izzy. They moved aside, and a rotund woman stepped in front of them and opened the door. "Come on in! Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Thanks." Noah stepped inside and took off his shoes, scarf, and coat.

"Here, let me take those for you," the lady said, taking his scarf and coat and stashing them in a closet. She then turned to Owen with a parent-like frown. "Owen, it was rude not to open the door for him. He must've been freezing!"

"Sorry, Mom," Owen said meekly. Izzy stuck out her tongue playfully behind him and skipped into the dining room.

"We waited for you to come before we started our Thanksgiving," Ms. Nickelson said to Noah warmly, guiding him forward. They walked into the dining room, which had a sparkling chandelier and a red tablecloth covering a wooden table. Seven places had been set, four of which were taken by Izzy and Owen's brothers and father. Stuffing, pumpkin pie, apple pie, cherry pie, cranberry jam, smoked ham, mashed potatoes, lasagna, and about five other dishes covered the table. A turkey glistened in the middle, surrounded by corn, peas, and mashed potatoes covered in gravy. Noah drooled a little at the sight, and Owen's drool went all the way to the floor.

Owen hurtled toward his seat and plopped himself into it. "WHOOHOOHOOHOO! Let's eat!"

"Wait a second, honey," Ms. Nickelson chuckled, turning to their newest guest. "Noah, your seat is between Owen and Gavin."

Noah nodded and walked toward a skinny blonde male with a similar default expression to his. He pulled out the chair next to the older teenager and sat down. The two ignored each other. "Now can we dig in?" Owen's other brother said, an almost-clone of Owen with brown hair.

"Not yet, Johnny," Ms. Nickelson said reproachfully, sitting beside her husband. "Bob, pray before they start on their own, will you?"

"Sure thing, honey," Mr. Nickelson said in a nervous voice. He cleared his throat twice and clasped his hands on the table. Owen obediently copied his action, staring glassy-eyed at the food. "Dear God, thank you for this feast in which you have provided for us. It is truly a time of thanksgiving, and thank you for bringing Noah and Izzy to celebrate it with us. I pray in Jesus's name, amen."

"Amen," Ms. Nickelson said. Owen, Izzy, Johnny, and Mr. Nickelson started shoveling the food into their mouths. Ms. Nickelson joined in, and Noah looked on with a scrunched facial expression as Gavin reached underneath them to grab a turkey leg. Plates and utensils were left untouched. Within five minutes, all of the food except for scraps of turkey was gone without Noah having taken a bite.

Ms. Nickelson stood up and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, smiling serenely. "What a great meal. I'll be going upstairs now, but help yourselves out to any leftovers, okay?"

She and Mr. Nickelson left the dining room, as did Johnny and Gavin. Izzy looked at Owen with a devious grin. "You thinking what I'm thinking, Big-O?"

"An eat-off?" Owen lifted his arms. "Heck yeah, baby!" He and Izzy seized the turkey and proceeded to engulf the scraps and the bones. Izzy sat on the table like a dog and shook the turkey skeleton between her teeth. Noah got up from the table and made his way out the door, closing it with a click.


End file.
